<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lion and the Maiden Fair by minisparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830438">The Lion and the Maiden Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisparrow/pseuds/minisparrow'>minisparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon - Book, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisparrow/pseuds/minisparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She allowed herself to drown in his eyes. His passion may burn out soon, but as Winter was coming, life could be shorter than lust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lion and the Maiden Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime was drunk.</p><p>Brienne knew that when he entered the tent. He took off his clothes, and hummed a song. Wine always relaxed him, made him delighted and full of lust. He snuggled beside her, naked as his name day, naked as herself.</p><p>She had been waiting for him since the nightfall, laying under the furs, listening to the noise and laughter he made with his soldiers. She wouldn’t believe what she did even a month ago, yet she did everything betraying her honor, just because he smiled at her like this.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All black and brown, and covered with hair!</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He chuckled and sang.</p><p>The Bear and the Maiden Fair. She hated the song, but his men loved it so much that she wouldn’t be surprised if they sang it all the way north till they reached Winterfell. The tale was told all across Westeros, the bear and two Kingslayers, or the bear and Kingslayer and his whore.</p><p>He was looking at her, resting on his right elbow idly.</p><p>“I am a lion,” he said, “but if you wish, I could be your bear, though I think you’d prefer the lion jumping between you and the bear.” </p><p>She ran her fingers into his golden hair. “You are not black and brown.”</p><p>“I am golden with grey. I have grey hair, my golden age is gone.”</p><p>Yes, there were a few grey hairs on his temples and wrinkles creeping around his eyes. He was getting older, not the arrogant golden lion she met in Riverrun, but still magnificent, even more magnificent in her eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>He danced and spun, all the way to the Fair!</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He touched her nose with his lips. “My fair.”</p><p>That’s enough.</p><p>“Don’t call me fair,” she pushed him away, “there isn’t any beauty in me.”</p><p>He stared at her then grinned. “Well, whatever you said, if it pleased you. But I am the beauty, and I did bury myself in you more than once, so don’t say that, or I will prove it right now.”</p><p>It was Jaime. He spat the most unspeakable things out boldly and casually, making her blush and hot in the belly.</p><p>Neglecting her embarrassment, he continued his song.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“He smelled the scent on the summer air!</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>He sniffed and roared and smelled it there!</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>His fingers were creeping along her neck.</p><p>“Thanks to the damned Winter, there’s only winter air to smell. No, I’m wrong. ” He buried his nose in her armpit. “Here’s the summer, my summer. Now, hear me roar.”</p><p>He did sniff and roar and smell it there, and beyond there, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. She couldn’t help but moan. She wanted him, not only his lips and tongue on her breasts but…</p><p>He grasped her hand swiftly just before she touched what she desperately longed for.</p><p>“We shall finish the song before I finish you or you finish me.” He said teasingly. “Now it’s your turn, sing! ”</p><p>Surely she didn’t sing, so he pinched his voice and song.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He had a charming voice, even his insouciance could not ruin it. He was favored by Gods, while she was abandoned by them. But he didn’t realize that. He held her cheek as he was holding something precious.</p><p>“You’re so pure, yes, you are, my fair.”</p><p>No. Since the day he fucked her in his tunic of Kingsguard, she hadn't been pure anymore.</p><p>“Don’t call me fair, I told you there’s…”</p><p>He dropped his head and twisted her nipple with his teeth, made her shut up and gasp.</p><p>“I’ll prove it as I said, ” he said, “well, I’ll prove it anyway.”</p><p>That would be fine, no more taunts or obscene songs, just fuck. Yet he didn’t forget the song.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“He lifted her high into the air! The bear! The bear!”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Sorry, with one hand, I can’t lift you high into the air. But I can still make you high, can I?” He squinted at her, put his finger into the lips between her thighs. He smiled.</p><p>“You're hungry. What made your mouth water like this? What are you asking for?”</p><p>He never got tired of these games. Sometimes she would think he took her as revenge for the days in Riverrun when he was her prisoner and disarmed by her. Especially when he straddled her with the devil in his green eyes. But this time, she’d rather kiss him than fight him.</p><p>“I’m asking for——” She held his manhood, it’s hard and hot, throbbing in her hand.</p><p>“This, and you.”</p><p>Her voice is husky, far from sweet, however, it pleased him and suddenly he thrust in thoroughly.</p><p>She closed her eyes, it’s too much, always too much. She whimpered and quivered just like the first time. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know that he was clenching his teeth, his golden hair and beautiful face were soaked by sweat. She would be burned to death by his burning green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“I called for a knight, but you're a bear!”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thanks to Gods, he said the lyrics instead of singing.</p><p>“You wanted a shining knight, but I am the dark one. How does it feel with a notorious knight fucking you? Call me Kingslayer. Thrill me.”</p><p>He pounded her furiously, deep into her meat, deep into her soul.</p><p>“Jaime, Jaime…” </p><p>She groaned as her cunt grasped his cock moistly and firmly.</p><p>He cursed and penetrated her at an almost crazy pace, while she shivered and lifted her pelvis upward to meet him. Something burst from the core of her. She couldn’t breathe until the haze of ecstasy receded. He growled and spilled in her, held her for a while, then pulled out from her with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>She could feel the warm damp dropping down her thighs. He always filled her with his seeds, never bothered to pull out before the climax. Her septa told her in a lesson of the bride, man would spit outside if they wanted no child or trouble. Jaime would never want a child from a freak like her, he just treated her casually. He took her with a smile, not with words of love, even without a flower. She was convenient. It hurt, but it was true. She should have found the moon tea herself. She didn’t know why she delayed it. Maybe at the bottom of her heart, she longed for something she would never have, a baby with Jaime’s face and golden hair. That was absurd. She should not make herself so miserable.</p><p>He turned to face her. “Why didn’t you call me as I bid? You don’t want Kingslayer?”</p><p>She held his cheeks with her hands. “You don’t want to, and I won’t call you that. To me, you’re Jaime, that’s all.”</p><p>He sighed. “Sometimes it seems you know me better than myself.”</p><p>“It’s easy. You never know you well.”</p><p>He laughed. “But I do know something.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like this, something you don’t know.”</p><p>He knelt between her legs, lifted them up, and sang with laughter in his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>He</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b> licked the honey from her hair</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>. </b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Her hair! Her hair!</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You see, I know where honey is.”</p><p>He put his lips to the bush at the juncture of her thighs and licked. That was…</p><p>He had never done this before, so she felt herself blossoming beneath his tongue, some part of her even astonished herself. She didn’t kick the air as the fair in the song, but she did sigh and squeal. He tried to hold her still, yet she couldn’t be still.</p><p>Finally, she was worn out and bathed in sweat. He lent out his right arm, staring at her almost passionately.</p><p>She allowed herself to drown in his eyes. His passion may burn out soon, but as Winter was coming, life could be shorter than lust. Perhaps Stranger would take her away soon in the battle. That would be the best gift she got in her life.</p><p>“You won’t believe it.I was seduced by this…” He stroked her bush with his left hand. “At Harrenhal, when you jumped out of the tub, I got a glimpse of this and I got hard, so hard.”</p><p>“No. You’re lying.”</p><p>“I never lied to you.”</p><p>“That’s another lie.”</p><p>“Well, let’s talk in a better way.”</p><p>He kissed her deeply. She tasted herself in his mouth. She also tasted the wine, so much wine. He never got drunk like this before.</p><p>“How much did you drink?”</p><p>"Much, but no more than the honey I took.”</p><p>She ignored his tease. She could see the tension in his green eyes. It’s weird.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s not easy even for a creature like me.” He sighed. “Casterly Rock fell. I may still have a troop, but they followed me just because they had no way to go. They saw gold in me, yet all the gold I left was a golden hand. Wench, I can bring you no glory nor wealth, I have no land nor title, even have no right hand. How can I ask you to give your hands to such a miserable cripple?”</p><p>“What? ”</p><p>She couldn't believe her ears. It was an odd proposal, but still a proposal, Jaime’s proposal.</p><p>“But I do have something. I buried myself in you and filled you with my seeds so many times, there may be a little lion in your belly now. Perhaps your loyal father will forgive me for the heir. Even if he won’t, when we meet, when he tries to beat me to death, I can put our blue-eyed little lion in his arms. So he’ll have to beat me with one hand holding his grandson, that will be much fairer.”</p><p>“That is not decent.”</p><p>“No. I’m not a decent man, but would you still be mine?”</p><p>“My lion.” She kissed him.</p><p>What else could she say?</p><p>Out of the tent, there were soldiers singing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>And off they went,</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>from here to there,</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>the bear,</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>the bear,</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>and the maiden fair.</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tales always have the same ending, like The Lion and the Maiden Fair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I'm not a native English speaker and it's my first English fic, there must be a lot of mistakes. If you would be so kind as to point them out or tell me anything you feel about the fic, I will be so grateful. Thank you for your patience~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>